Danger Of Love
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are in the 1-6 locker room talking about a case they are solving. When Elliot got held captive Olivia was forced to say something she would never say if it werent for the situation. Will she regret it? *One shot*iwill make a squeal!


One shot

Danger of Love

"Elliot." Olivia asked as she walked in the 1-6 locker room. "Elliot?"

"Go away Olivia." He shifted in the bed he was sleeping in.

Olivia walked up to him, she knelt down to his level. "Elliot, we have to get back to the case... I am sure Kathy will want to hear your fine." Her voice cracked.

He sat up. "You told her?!" She nodded. "What case you blew this case out of the water!"

"Its not my fault Edwards got away! You where the one that got taken hostage!" She snapped. She wasn't taking this, not after the day she had! She watched Elliot rub his chin... he only did that when he was lost, or annoyed. The look in his eyes was confused.

"What you said back there was it true?"

She bit her lip, letting go of it slowly. Like the slower it was the question would get easier to say. She nodded, not able to bring herself to verbalize it.

"You really mean it, you love me?" He stood and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. He was getting the truth. "Why didn't you tell me."

She tried slightly to wiggle out of his grasp but not enough to make him think he if let go she would leave. He got her message and let go. "El," she looked down, "we have partners for 10, almost 11, years. I dont want that to change.... it was said because Edwards asked why he shouldn't kill you. He asked ME if I loved you... I never would have told you if he hadn't. Besides you don't feel the same way about me..." She bit her lip again, but this time holding back her tears.

"Thats not true Liv." He brushed his hand across hers.

She looked up, "what do you mean?"

"No body ever asked me about my feelings for you?"

"And what are they?" He gripped his finger under her palm.

"I love you too." She chuckled. "Whats so funny?"

"That you are telling me this just to make me feel better."

"No I am not! I really do love you!"

"Oh please Elliot!"

He pushed her up against the locker. She gasped with surprise. "I'll prove it!" With her arms pinned above her head, his hands hold her wrist keeping her there, he moved his mouth down and kissed her hungrily.

Olivia couldn't breath. She could not comprehend the events that where taking place. Elliot's lips on hers. His body forming into hers. His licked the bottom of hers begging for entrance. She obliged and opened it. His tongue danced around hers. His grip loosened and her hands slid threw his. Elliot let go and took a breath. Olivia used this time to take off her light blue sweater shirt. Elliot's eyes grew wide as she slipped herself back onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him tendly, lovingly, but he was stiff this time. She pulled back.

"Liv, I am sorry. I can't." Her pulled away from her.

Olivia, stund, searched for words to say. But all she could do was lean against the locker and put her fingers on her lips, still tingling from there kiss.

Without saying word Elliot understood exactly what Olivia was trying to say. "It's not that I don't want to. Trust me I do..."he paused waiting for her to say something. But she just stood there, tears forming. He walked up to her and touched her arm. "Liv, I am still married." She flinched away from his touch. "I am sorry... I really am." He kissed her forehead and walked out the locker room, leaving her broken and alone to find the pieces.

She watched him walk out. As soon as the door slammed shut she burst into tears. She could handle a lot of things. She could handle. And she could handle being rejected. But she could not handle them both at the same time, mixed together. She had given her self to him, after all this years. He told her he loved her, then threw the 'I am married' card at her... It was just to much bare. She slid down the locker wall cradling into a ball. Without thinking she slammed her head into the metal behind her. It made her woozy. And everything went black.

-------------

Fin looked over at Elliot. He was really pissed, and he had a right to be. Being held captive for 10 hours will do that! But something else was wrong. "Hey Munch," Fin said quitely, "something botherin El, and its not Edward's. Do you know what it is?"

Munch looked at Elliot, closely. "Maybe it has something to do with Olivia shade of lipstick on his lips?"

Fin looked over at him. "Nah, man if that was it he'd be smiling.

A couple of hour had gone by and no one had heard from Olivia. Elliot looked down at his clock. 9:32 pm. Then he looked at the locker room door. She had not come out of there yet. He got up.

"Fin, do you know where Olivia is?"

"Last time I saw her she went into the locker room to find you."

"Yeah that is what I thought." He said while frowning. He made is way over to the door and pushed it open slowly. He closed his eye, scared of what he would see. A crying Olivia. But when he opened them he saw her lying on the floor, still topless, but with a small pool of blood around her. Her eyes where closed and she had blood and mascara running down them. "Oh my God!" He ran over to her. Adressing the wound on the back of her head he decided not to pick her up. He checked her pulse, threw his own tears. It was there, but low. He grabed his walkie talkie "Fin, Munch ANYONE! Call a bus. We have a detective down!" He threw it down and pushed Olivia's hair back out of her face. "It's okay Olivia... It's okay. Just stay with me. I promise you can have me, just please dont leave me!" He was fully crying now. Was he the one that had caused this?

Fin and Munch ran into the locker room to see Elliot crying over a body. Then walked over and noticed it was Olivia. "It's okay Olivia... It's okay. Just stay with me. I promise you can have me, just please dont leave me!" they heard him say. The ambulance rang out in the distance. They watched as Elliot leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you, please don't leave me... not like this."


End file.
